The purpose of this descriptive study is to understand the extent to which TANF agencies across the country are using TANF funds to serve and support families experiencing or at-risk of homelessness. It also will document the approaches and strategies used by TANF agencies to serve these families. This project will include a systematic review of state and territory TANF agencies? policies; TANF administrator surveys at both the state and selected county levels; site visits to TANF agencies; interviews with agency staff; and focus groups of TANF recipients experiencing or at-risk of homelessness.